


Silence

by karachan013



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 Route, 707 Route Spoilers, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, light spoilers, unnamed MC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7987687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karachan013/pseuds/karachan013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She does her best, but her words continue to come out wrong and her actions a little too vague. Meanwhile, Seven noticed everything. He should be able to focus now, but it just won't leave him be. Still, he keeps to himself and maintains his distance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little "what if" to the events in Seven's route. Somewhat a bad end, I guess.

She is hurt by what Seven keeps telling her… To leave him be, to ignore him, and to do anything but care for his well-being. She understands that he’s dangerous and he could really be a threat to her safety, but she honestly cares for him. She couldn’t just leave him be because he has grown to be an important person for her. Seven wasn’t just a fellow RFA member, but also someone she is growing to love. She wants to understand the Seven that is before her right now. It doesn’t matter if he isn’t like how he was in the messenger. She knows that that would apply to her as well…

She isn’t as charming, witty, or calm-minded as the others have grown to see her as. It was easy to be on your behavior online, but to do so in person is much more difficult. There are no backspaces to words already said, and no undo for actions better left undone.

She wants him to understand that, even if it took time. She was—is willing to wait for him to be ready. She knows she cannot force her budding infatuation or her beliefs unto him. So she tries little by little. Buying food and preparing him small meals and snacks was easier said than done, but she puts a lot of effort into it. She even tried bribing the convenience store clerk to sell her some Honey Buddha Chips since she knows that they are Seven’s favorite. Still… Every time she tries to talk to him, annoyance is at the tip of his tongue.

Her words continue to come out wrong and her actions a little too vague.

Soon, she and Seven rarely get to talk in the messenger anymore, even if that's where he said he'll talk to her from now on, because whenever she sees him online, her heart breaks a little more, chip by chip. It’s only been a day and it already felt like forever for her. She tries to retain her positive but calm persona in the messenger, but she fears that what she is doing isn’t enough.

She was right. It didn't take long for someone to notice that she and Seven don't talk anymore in the messenger. In fact, by nightfall, that someone instantly made their move to talk to her. Oddly enough, it was Zen. He was worried when he knew they were left alone in the apartment, and he was more so now that they were too silent, too cold. He thought that they should be at least trying to warm up to each other, but not too much.

The call went by quietly with far too many tears and a livid but worrying Zen on the brink of storming into the apartment to teach Seven a lesson. She told him not to do that, in a meek but still confident voice. “Seven is going through a tough time,” she continued. Inwardly, she thought that maybe Seven was right. She is getting too caught up and confused with her emotions. She was making more trouble for the other members like this. So, she calls Jumin after Zen hangs up. Zen wouldn't let her leave without assuring him numerous times that she will be okay. She knows that he will just keep calling and calling until he is satisfied, so answered all his questions and said yes to his advice.

Her talk with Jumin was brief but informative. While she had not stated her real reason for asking pointers to keep her emotions in check, she vaguely mentioned something about preparing herself for working in a company more efficiently. Whether or not he actually believed her was beyond her, but she was thankful that he did not call her out. If that were true, Jumin was exceptionally nice to her that night. So she made sure to let him know how thankful she is, and that she will not let his pointers go to waste.

As the next day arrived, she was ready to put Jumin's pointers to good use. She's only been with RFA for ten days but it felt like ten years to her. She was nervous if she could actually pull this off. After all, the party was tomorrow. She had to get it right now or else she'll just cause more trouble to Seven. The hacker issue wasn't done yet, and according to Seven's report last time, he'll hopefully make it safe enough to let them attend the party then proceed in relocating her, as per V’s orders.

With a deep sigh and a heavy heart, she welcomed the day with a smile that did not truly reach her eyes. Checking her phone, a barrage of texts from Zen filled her screen—asking her how she was, if she ate yet, how she was feeling, and so on and so forth... and that was only in texts. When she logged in to the chat room, Zen showered her with more questions, to which she answered briefly and politely.  
'Just like Jumin said,' she thought as she continued conversing with the white-head. Soon, even Yoosung and Jaehee were online and even they joined Zen in his inquiries, but more subdued and definitely with less questions.

With the grumble of her stomach, she left the bedroom to prepare herself some breakfast, multitasking it with conversing with the other RFA members. She felt the love and worry from their messages, and her heart was full. Feeling energized, she whipped up a special breakfast for her to eat—heart-shaped pancakes. It took her a while, but when she was done, she snapped a quick photo and shared it with everyone else, saying "I'll cook some for you next time!"

Yoosung was first to reply with a blushing emoji and a request to teach him too. Jaehee followed by stating that she would gladly brew some coffee for all of them. Lastly, Zen replied with a selfie of him sporting a bright smile and a jubilant reply of wolfing down the pancakes she lovingly made. She couldn't fight down the smile that begged to appear as she read their continued conversation on what other food would go well with pancakes. However, she knew it had to end all too soon as she heard the creaking of a chair. She bid them goodbye, cleaned up her plate, and quietly walked back to her room, ready for another day of silence—a repeat of Jumin's words filled her thoughts as she slowly flitted into a daydream where there was no bomb or hacker, and that everyone in RFA was happy.

'Guard your heart.'

* * *

He noticed everything—the way she avoided his gaze when they are in the same room, how they rarely meet even if they are in the same apartment, and obviously, how he never catches her online. Just one second, one millisecond away from catching each other.

She stopped saying his name in the chatroom. In fact, he was never brought up whenever she is online. Whether the others were in on it or not did not really matter to him, but Zen's budding closeness with her gnawed at him. He could hear her saying his name at times when he calls, and that was just yesterday. Usually, a laugh or two comes after. and he bets she's smiling the whole time.

There was this one odd time when he heard Jumin's name, peaking his interest. She said it in such a way that he never heard from her before... It was full of pain, like every word she said was packed full of tears left unshed and a constant ringing for help.

He had tried ignoring her. He really did. Obviously, he is failing… Currently, she is safe so he should be able to focus now, right? ‘Right?’

The next day, he honestly did not know what to expect. He didn't get a wink of sleep due to work, and now, he felt his need for food throughout his body—especially due to the scent of pancakes filling the room. A small voice in his head place a ray of hope that maybe she made some for him too. He noticed the small portions of food and snacks she left him with a red post-it. There were no words the day before, and there are none now.

Unable to ignore his hunger any further, he stepped away from his computer. He slowly made his way to the kitchen, swaying in every step as he did so. In his rush, he was unable to bring any Honey Buddha Chips, so he really needed to move about for food to keep himself running. As he neared the doorway to the kitchen, he heard soft footsteps moving farther from him straight to the sole bedroom in the apartment. He scanned the kitchen for any evidence of food--and there lay only an unwashed plate left sitting in the sink—no other utensil or cookware out of place.

His heart broke at the sight, but he knew that this is how it should be. She finally stopped trying to pry into his life. He should be content now. This way, she will be safe. He will track down the hacker, uncover everything, and put an end to this. Then, he’ll disappear.

Grabbing a soda and some leftover fried rice from the fridge, he mindlessly went back to his computer to work. his head focused solely on the screen, but his heart wanting to know more about the girl hiding in the bedroom.


End file.
